muppetfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Caco, o Sapo
Caco, o Sapo (nome original Kermit the Frog), sem dúvida o mais famoso personagem criado (e interpretado) por Jim Henson, foi a estrela e o apresentador do The Muppet Show, desempenhou um papel significativo na Vila Sésamo, e serviu como o logotipo da Jim Henson Company durante muitos anos. Hoje em dia pertence à Walt Disney Company, mas continua a estrelar em filmes dos Muppets e fazer várias aparições na TV. Caco cresceu com milhares de irmãos, e falou algumas vezes sobre os outros membros de sua família. Suas aventuras de infância foram narradas no especial em vídeo lançando em 2002 Kermit's Swamp Years. Caco também tem um sobrinho chamado Robin. Miss Piggy insiste que ela e Caco se casaram em Os Muppets Conquistam Nova York e que está muito feliz. Caco discorda, alegando que era apenas um filme e que na vida real, eles têm uma "relação profissional" (significando que ele acha que eles são profissionais e ela acha que eles estão em um relacionamento.) O bordão mais conhecido de Caco é "Hi-ho, Caco, o Sapo aqui!" Ele normalmente introduz os números do Muppet Show agitando os braços freneticamente e gritando "Yaaaay!" (uma técnica que ele aprendeu com seu antigo mestre, o Sr. Dawson). Caco foi creditado como o autor de três livros: Para Cada Criança, Um Mundo Melhor, Um Sapo Pode Fazer a Diferença, e Antes de Saltar. Origens do Personagem A primeira versão do Caco apareceu pela primeira vez em 1955, no programa Sam and Friends, mostra de Jim Henson e seus fantoches de cinco minutos que foi ao ar duas vezes ao dia na WRC-TV. O sapo logo-a-ser-famoso teve uma origem humilde, como explicou Henson em 1977: "Eu pintar o cenário, e Janie iria levar na perua. Fizemos o Caco primeiro de um dos casacos velhos de minha mãe com bolas de Ping-Pong para os olhos." 2 Nos primeiros dias do personagem, Caco, ainda não era um sapo - era mais uma criatura semelhante a um lagarto, com caráter abstrato. Como Henson explicou, "Caco começou como uma maneira de construir, colocando a boca e cobrindo a minha mão Não havia nada em Caco fora do pedaço de papelão - era originalmente de papelão - e da forma de pano que foi a sua cabeça. Ele é um dos tipos mais simples de bonecos que você pode fazer, e ele é muito flexível por causa disso... o que lhe dá uma gama de expressão". 3 Nos anos posteriores, Henson disse que Caco não se tornou um sapo até o especial de 1971 The Frog Prince 4, afirmação que fez o seu caminho para o livro de 1993: As Obras de Jim Henson. 5 No entanto, a natureza anfíbia do personagem afirmou-se tão cedo quanto 1965, quando Johnny Carson se refere a ele como "Caco, o Sapo" no Tonight Show em 31 de dezembro. 6 O Catálogo Montgomery Wards de 1966, que contou com as marionetes ideais, refere-se a Caco, como um "sapo fantasioso". Caco se refere a si mesmo como um sapo em 1968 no especial The Muppets on Puppets. O especial Hey Cinderella!, que foi gravado em 1968 7, apresentou um boneco Caco redesenhado; os pés redondos foram substituídos por pés palmados, e foi-lhe dado um colar de franjas com onze pontas. Na época em que Caco apareceu no episódio piloto da Vila Sésamo ele já era um sapo em pleno direito. Caco vestia um colar duplo por um breve período no início de 1970, incluindo no programa de TV The Frog Prince e várias primeiras temporadas da Vila Sésamo, mas pelo tempo que ele tomou posse como o apresentador relaxado, mas muitas vezes exasperado do Muppet Show, ele já vestia novamente o poncho estrelado simples, sua marca registrada, que ele ainda usa hoje. Caco na Vila Sésamo Caco foi um dos principais personagens do programa educativo Vila Sésamo, onde era interpretado por seu criador, Jim Henson. Muitos se lembrarão do sapo, hora calmo hora entusiasmado trabalhando como o repórter principal no segmento Noticiário Vila Sésamo ou tentando ensinar conceitos básicos de ciência, gramática e matemática; conceitos que o parvo Monstro Come-Come raramente compreendia de primeira. Uma das obras mais memoráveis de Caco foi a canção "It's Not Easy Being Green" Algumas de suas outras canções famosas que ele apresentou na Vila Sésamo incluem "Este Sapo", "Eu Amo Meus Cotovelos", "Na Minha Lagoa", e "Anfíbios do Caribe". Ele também tem dado muitas palestras sobre temas simples. Algumas das palestras de Caco foram sobre a letra W, mãos e "altos e baixos." Ele apareceu no "Teatro Monsterpiece" no segmento "Gone with the Wind", bem como uma aparição em uma esquete do segmento "Ratos Miami". Caco também já foi visto em sua casa na Vila Sésamo, Grover costumava ir à casa de Caco e vender coisas que um sapo não pode usar (como escovas de dente e protetores de ouvido). Quando ele não estava sendo incomodado, Caco ocasionalmente canta para uma platéia imaginária em casa, em uma ocasião, ele cantou "My Polliwog Ways" ao imaginar que sua sala era uma boate cheia de convidados (EKA: Episode 2615). Caco também participou de vários segmentos conversando com as crianças. Ao contrário de outros personagens da Vila Sésamo, nunca a "Sesame Workshop" teve qualquer autoria sobre o personagem de Caco, o Sapo. Devido a isso, Caco raramente tem sido parte da mercadoria Sesame Street. Ele já apareceu em vários vídeos da Vila Sésamo, notadamente Big Bird's Storytime e, claro, The Best of Kermit no Sesame Street. Suas músicas também apareceram em muitos álbuns de Vila Sésamo. O único brinquedo do sapo que foi rotulado como um brinquedo da linha Sesame Street foi o Magic Talking Kermit, lançado em 1999. Em 2005, ele apareceu em um chapéu de inverno Sesame Street, da Berkshire Hathaway Fashions. Embora os direitos de Caco, o Sapo são de propriedade da Walt Disney Company, e os direitos de Vila Sésamo são de propriedade da Sesame Workshop, a Sesame Workshop tem atualmente a permissão da Disney para mostrar segmentos antigos do Caco na Vila Sésamo, bem como em vídeos e produções de DVD, Play with Me Sesame, a Vila Sésamo Podcast, e em sítios na Internet. No entanto, seus segmentos raramente são mostrados nos episódios atuais do show. Caco fez sua primeira aparição na nova Vila Sésamo desde sua venda na estréia da temporada 40, fazendo uma aparição especial em O Mundo de Elmo: As Rãs e também apareceu na capa de Silly Storytime. Em um ponto, em 1970, Caco, o Sapo ia ser abandonado da Vila Sésamo, devido às críticas que o personagem era muito comercial. "Quando a nova temporada começa 09 de novembro, espera mudanças. Não haverá mais o sapo-que-sabe-tudo, já que Caco, um Muppet que não é exclusivo de Sesame Street, está optando por fazer comerciais" (Veja, setembro 22, 1970). A revista Time relatou com detalhes um pouco mais: ".. Caco, o Sapo está a ser enlatada para o mercantilismo. Quando Vila Sésamo era apenas um brilho no olho de Joan Ganz Cooney, Caco gravou um especial no Canadá, quando foi dada uma transmissão de rede, o sapo foi comprometido. Ou então decidiu Henson. .... Ele está para ser eliminado do programa. Ele será substituído por Muppets, como Herbert Cornichão e Hemlock Sherlock "(Time, 23 de novembro de 1970). No entanto, Caco fez pelo menos uma esquete durante a segunda temporada (como mostra a aparência de um monstro Herry do Nariz Azul), em uma palestra sobre o conceito de "entre". O sapo voltou como um personagem regular da Vila Sésamo na terceira temporada (1971). Especiais de TV Caco tem aparecido em quase todos os grandes especiais de televisão produzidos pela Jim Henson Company. Ele teve um papel bastante importante como coadjuvante no Hey Cinderela! '', Teve um papel importante no ''The Frog Prince e Contos Narrados da Tinkerdee, Os Músicos Muppets de Bremen, Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, O Brinquedo de Natal, Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, e Árvore de Natal do Sr. Willowby. Apesar de ter atuado como narrador em Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, programa que foi bem recebido pelas críticas; todas as suas cenas foram cortadas do lançamento em vídeo após a compra do personagem pela Disney. No entanto, quando o Muppet Show foi em desenvolvimento, Caco não se destinava a ser o personagem principal. Em The Muppets Valentine Show, ele teve um papel importante de apoio, e estrelou dois esquetes, mas o personagem principal para que a especial foi Wally. Em The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, o Caco apareceu em público durante os esquetes de luta livre, e teve uma linha de diálogo em "Na Dança". Após esse especial ter ido ao ar, Jim Henson percebeu que o apresentador, Nigel, não estava funcionando como um personagem principal, e foi sugerido que a Henson que fizesse Caco ser a estrela da próxima vez 8. Assim, o anfíbio se tornou o astro da nova série Muppet Show, que é até hoje seu trabalho mais importante e bem-lembrado. Como Caco era o personagem principal em The Muppet Show, faz sentido que ele apareceu em todos os especiais desse programa, geralmente no papel principal. No Miss Piggy Show Fantástico, ele tinha a função de ser o diretor do especial. Em Os Muppets na Walt Disney World, foi revelado que o pântano onde ele cresceu na fica perto do Walt Disney World, na Flórida. Muppet Show Caco se tornou uma estrela quando atuou no Muppet Show, na qualidade de anfitrião e, em última análise a pessoa responsável pelo que acontecia durante o show. Durante a primeira temporada, parecia que ele tratava seus companheiros de elenco e tripulantes mais como empregados, mas mais tarde, à medida que os personagens se desenvolviam, ficou claro que eles eram seus amigos também. Além de apresentar o espetáculo, Caco regularmente tem que conversar com os artistas convidados, nos esquetes Discussões em Painel e Spots Talk, bem como nos bastidores e em alguns números. Alguns dos artistas convidados com quem Caco já cantou em dueto incluíram Linda Ronstadt, Connie Stevens, Andy Williams, e Debbie Harry. Caco também cantou sozinho no show muitas vezes, cantando canções como "Happy Feet", "Lídia a Mulher Tatuada", "Disco Frog", e, claro, "Being Green". Seus duetos com outros personagens incluem cantar "Amizade" e "Octopus Garden", com seu sobrinho, o Robin, ele também participou de vários números de grupo. Ser o personagem principal, Caco interagia frequentemente com a maioria do elenco principal do show. Ele foi muitas vezes perseguido por Miss Piggy, que não fez segredo de seu amor por ele, mas geralmente Caco rejeitou seus avanços. Embora Piggy o amasse, isso não a impediu de dar-lhe golpes de karate sempre que ela ficou brava com ele. Miss Piggy tentou sem sucesso fazer com que Caco tivesse ciúmes do convidado Avery Schreiber, mas em algumas ocasiões Caco realmente ficou com ciúmes de estrelas convidadas do sexo masculino que Piggy gostava, incluindo Peter Ustinov e Christopher Reeve. Caco também tem realizado alguns duetos com Miss Piggy, como "Esperando na Igreja", "Ukelelee Lady" e "I Won't Dance". Eles até dançaram juntos em um No Lugar da Dança no episódio 1:23. Houve também muitos episódios que girava em torno de Caco e Miss Piggy. Episódio 1:07 girava em torno de Miss Piggy perseguindo Caco. No episódio 2:11, Miss Piggy pediu que Scooter pagasse a platéia para alegrar a ela para que Caco a notasse mais. No episódio 4:23, Miss Piggy usava sapatos que eram demasiado pequenos para os pés, mas quando Caco elogiava os sapatos, ela relutantemente mantinha. Um dos maiores episódios para eles foi o episódio 5:02, em que, após ser incomodados por Miss Piggy dizendo os jornais de fofocas que eles se casaram secretamente, Caco demite Miss Piggy. No entanto, Caco acabou por contratá-la de volta. No episódio 3:10, Caco é pego em uma cilada de Piggy que montou uma esquete de casamento com um ministro de verdade, que ela secretamente contratou. Felizmente ele percebeu que o ministro era verdadeiro em cima da hora; para a insatisfação de Miss Piggy. Caco também é grande amigo do Urso Fozzie. Eles apareceram juntos em números como "Qualquer Ferro Velho" e Caco relutantemente se juntou a Fozzie para alguns de seus monólogos, como "Oh Céus! O Comediante É Um Urso!", bem como o show de frenologia do Fozzie. Caco permitiu que Fozzie o ajudasse a planejar o show para o episódio 2:01, e quando Caco ficou doente no episódio 2:06, ele escolheu Fozzie para colocar no cargo de anfitrião. Outros episódios que ilustram e relacionamento de Caco e Fozzie incluem episódio 1:22, em que Fozzie traz seu agente, Irving Esquisito, ao teatro para negociar o contrato de Fozzie com Caco; episódio 3:03, em que, depois Fozzie equivocadamente envia os estagiários para o interior, Caco faz Fozzie fazer o seu trabalho, ameaçando demiti-lo se ele fizer errado; e o episódio 1:05, onde Caco ficava perguntando ao Fozzie quem estava mandando tantos telefonemas para o teatro. Embora ele geralmente aja como o centro "normal" e calmo em meio a um show de malucos; às vezes Caco entra em pânico ou ficar irritado e frustrado com o caos ao seu redor. Fontes de sua frustração incluem as palhaçadas do Dr. Bunsen Honeydew e seu dispositivo de teletransporte (no episódio 2:19), a presença de Mickey Moose (no episódio 2:20) e uma versão de robô de si mesmo (no episódio 1:04), e as brincadeiras diversas feitas por Fozzie no episódio 1:15. Caco expressa contrariedade aos atos propostos pelo Gonzo para o show e as muitas explosões do maníaco Crazy Harry, e já se demonstrou desconfortável diante dos lembretes freqüentes de Scooter que seu tio era proprietário do teatro. Caco teve partes importantes em muitos episódios da série, e muitos episódios giraram em torno dele. No episódio 1:12, Caco ficou com ciúmes de Peter Ustinov, quando Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Hilda, e Scooter falavam sobre como Peter é legal, especialmente porque Fozzie e Scooter estavam dizendo coisas sobre Peter que eles já haviam dito sobre Caco. No episódio 4:10, Caco ferir a sua nadadeira após cair de um trapézio, ser atropelado por uma lâmpada defeituosa, e, posteriormente, catapultando no balcão de Statler e Waldorf (este episódio colocou Piggy na posição de "super-protetora mãe"). No episódio 5:23, Miss Piggy estava com ciúmes porque Caco tinha uma queda pela atriz convidada Linda Ronstadt e decidiu trancar Caco dentro de um baú. O aniversário de Caco foi comemorado no episódio 4:06, embora no final do episódio, foi revelado que ainda faltava meses para o seu aniversário de verdade. Filmes Para os três primeiros filmes dos Muppets, Caco atuou como protagonista. Seu papel como um líder, estabelecido pela primeira vez no The Muppet Show, foi perpetuado no cinema também. Os Muppets, o Filme se apresenta ao espectador como um filme feito pelos Muppets para explicar como eles se conheceram, e girava em torno da jornada de Caco para Hollywood e os novos amigos que ele encontrou ao longo do caminho; amigos que compartilharam o sonho de fazer sucesso no show business. No entanto, o motivo do Caco para se tornar famoso foi a chance de "fazer milhões de pessoas felizes", ao invés de ganho financeiro. Quando o vilão Doc Hopper ofereceu-lhe a chance de aparecer como o sapo propaganda para a cadeia de restaurantes Doc Hopper's French Fried Frog Legs, mas Caco negou todos os pedidos, independentemente da ameaça de morte pelo diligente Doc. Dois dos momentos mais conhecidos do filme envolvem o Caco. Um deles é a seqüência de abertura, em que ele canta uma de suas canções mais conhecidas, "The Rainbow Connection", ao tocar seu banjo no pântano; o outro seu passeio de bicicleta, pouco depois. Em A Grande Farra dos Muppets, Caco interpreta um repórter que viaja para a Inglaterra com o urso Fozzie e o Gonzo para investigar os assaltos de um ladrão de jóias. Neste filme, Caco e Fozzie declaram absurdamente que são irmãos gêmeos. Em Os Muppets Conquistam Nova York Caco escreve um musical chamado Manhattan Melodies, que ele tenta colocar na Broadway. Ele também trabalhou em tempo parcial na lanchonete de Pete, e usava alguns disfarces em suas tentativas de vender o show para os produtores da Broadway. Durante a sua estréia musical da Broadway, Piggy novamente engana Caco e consegue que ele se case com ela. Os filmes subseqüentes se destacaram por retratar os Muppets interpretando histórias clássicas. Em Um Conto de Natal dos Muppets, Os Muppets na Ilha do Tesouro e Os Muppets e o Mágico de Oz, Caco aparece interpretando respectivamente Bob Cratchit, o Capitão Abraão Smollet e o Espantalho. Entretanto, ele apareceu como si mesmo novamente em Muppets do Espaço. Em todos esses filmes, Caco, desempenhou um papel mais secundário, agindo como parte do conjunto ao invés do personagem principal. É interessante notar também como nesses filmes o personagem Gonzo é elevado a um status mais de protagonista, igualando-se em importância ao Caco. Em 2002, Caco foi destaque no lançamento direto para vídeo Kermit's Swamp Years, que oferecia um vislumbre da vida de Caco no pântano como uma rã jovem. A Hora do Jim Henson Caco esteve a cargo de MuppeTelevision, a estação de televisão do Muppets no programa The Jim Henson Hour. Um episódio centrado nele foi "Monster Teleton", em que os demais Muppets acabam por convencê-lo a deixá-los ajudar a executar o programa. No entanto, após o que lhes permite fazer isso, Caco decidiu tirar umas férias, deixando os outros em um pânico sobre o que fazer. Outros dilemas que Caco tratou incluíram se infiltrar dentro do cérebro do robô Digit, a fim de consertá-lo, manter a audiência firme e lidar com o lixo mutante. Caco também cantou algumas músicas neste show, incluindo "Chattanooga Choo-Choo" e "Sweet Vacation". No episódio 1:09, ele contou uma história sobre como o rouxinol conseguiu a sua voz. Muppets Tonight Quando os Muppets estrearam uma nova série nos anos 90 chamada Muppets Tonight, Caco passou a ser o produtor, e deixou o cargo de anfitrião para Clifford. No entanto, Caco ainda era um personagem importante na série, e ainda era ele quem anunciava o convidado especial na abertura de cada episódio (assim como fazia no Muppet Show). Caco apareceu em muitos esquetes paródia como NYPD Green, City Schtickers, Flippers, e The Muppet Odd-Squad, bem como no segmento Escritório do Psiquiatra. Caco também cantou "Firefly", com Tony Bennett e tentou cantar "I Remember It Well" com Cindy Crawford. Por conta própria, ele cantou "Once in a Lifetime", "Passeando Pelo Parque Um Dia" para Heather Locklear, e "Dancing in the Dark", sendo esse último um flashback causado por uma curta crise de meia idade. Em um episódio, Caco foi parte de um concurso "Ganhe um Encontro com Caco." O vencedor acabou por ser Gilbert Gottfried, que era um grande fã do Caco. Em outro episódio, a estação tem um novo dono, Ernst Stavros Grouper, e depois de ser incomodado pelas exigências de Grouper; da sua insistência em que Caco se vestisse de Macaco Virgílio, e seu tratamento dos Muppets, Caco acabou por se demitir. Após o Sr. Grouper ter pedido desculpas, Caco concordou em voltar. Outros Intérpretes Depois de Jim Henson faleceu, Steve Whitmire assumiu como Caco. A primeira performance de Whitmire como Caco foi no especial Os Muppets Comemoram Jim Henson. Caco apareceu no final do que especial. Nos anos subseqüentes, a função de Caco em produções Muppet lembra seus papéis no início do velho programa Tales from Muppetland e outros; funcionando tanto como narrador quanto em papéis coadjuvantes, observando ou comentando sobre a ação, mas raramente como o foco central ou ponto de partida do enredo. Exemplos incluem seus papeis literários em Um Conto de Natal dos Muppets, Os Muppets na Ilha do Tesouro e Muppets Teatro Clássico. Em Muppets Tonight, embora Caco continuasse a introduzir ainda os convidados, geralmente ele desempenhava um papel menos destacado, como produtor. Interpretado por Whitmire, Caco também apresentou os Muppet Sing-Along vídeos e estrelou seu próprio álbum, Kermit Unpigged. Depois de papéis secundários em Muppets Tonight e nos três primeiros filmes dos Muppets feitos após a morte de Jim Henson, Caco se tornou o personagem central de Kermit's Swamp Years e de It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Jane Henson refletindo sobre a reformulação do personagem, em uma entrevista de 1990: "Steve Whitmire como Caco:" Quando Jim estava vivo, ele disse que se algo acontecesse com ele, Caco deve ir imediatamente. Por causa do lugar importante de Caco, Jim teve essencialmente escolhido quem ele achou que poderia fazê-lo. Mas não quero dizer quem é antes do show. O intérprete precisa de tempo. Caco não vai voltar tão forte no início. Então, pouco a pouco, ele vai ter toda a sua personalidade de volta". 9 Antes de Steve assumir como Caco, ele já havia atuado como assistente de Henson, usando um dispositivo de controle remoto para operar a mão de Caco durante o número de Rainbow Connection em Muppets o Filme. John Kennedy também interpretou o fantoche Caco durante uma demonstração na Muppetfest em 2001 e em 2006 no Muppets Ahoy! '' Em 2009, Caco foi interpretado por Artie Esposito, durante uma aparição no programa ''America's Got Talent, o MTV Music Video Awards e no primeiro dia da Expo D23 cantando "The Rainbow Connection". Prêmios e Homenagens * Caco foi premiado com um doutorado de honra em Letras Anfíbias em 19 de maio de 1996, no Southampton College, onde ele também fez um discurso de formatura. * Caco, recebeu uma estrela na Calçada da Fama de Hollywood em 2002. * A música de Caco "The Rainbow Connection" foi nomeada para um Oscar; mais tarde o mesmo aconteceria com "A Primeira Vez que Acontece" do filme A Grande Farra dos Muppets * Caco também recebeu prêmios fictícios, como o Prêmio Fred, e no vídeo O Melhor do Caco na Vila Sésamo ele recebeu o prêmio de Sapo do Ano. Notas * Uma estátua de Jim Henson e Caco foi erguido no campus da Universidade de Maryland, College Park. * Caco é o único anfíbio de ter tido a honra de dirigir a União Oxford 10. * No especial de celebração de 40 anos da Vila Sésamo, a frase de Caco está escrita como "Heigh Ho" e não "Hi ho". * Caco fez uma curta aparição no filme Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. * Últimas aparições de Jim Henson como Caco, o Sapo no Sesame Street inclui um segmento de Sesame Street News Flash no qual Caco entrevista um pássaro cujos pais vivem em árvores diferentes e a música "I Wonder 'Bout The World Above Up There". * Quando Steve Whitmire recebeu o fantoche de Caco pela primeira vez, diz que ficou tão nervoso que o deixou num quarto ao lado e nem olhou para o boneco durante alguns meses. * No Brasil, Caco recebeu a voz do dublador Nelson Batista * Diferentemente da maioria dos sapos, Caco tem cinco dedos * Atualmente seu nome no Brasil não é mais Caco e sim o Original Kermit. Fontes 1. ↑ 1988 Good Morning America interview 2. ↑ "Is This Any Way for Grownups to Make a Living? Yes, for Muppet Masters Jim & Jane Henson", Nellie Blagden, People. November 7, 1977. 3. ↑ Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 19. 4. ↑ Henson agreed with the interviewer's statement that Kermit was first a frog in The Frog Prince in a 1982 interview conducted by Judy Harris for a feature in Cinefantastique. Jim claimed this on UK TV Show 'Wogan' on 06/12/85. Henson and Kermit also made this claim in a 1990 appearance on Live with Regis and Kathie Lee . 5. ↑ Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 49. "The Frog Prince, which for the first time featured Kermit as a frog, was very much in the same idiom as Hey Cinderella!" 6. ↑ Video on YouTube.com (Accessed February 17, 2010.) 7. ↑ Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 244. 8. ↑ Finch, Christopher Jim Henson: The Works 9. ↑ TV Guide, Nov. 17-23, 1990. 10. ↑ The New York Times 11. ↑ Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street, sample pages __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoria:Personagens